regarde-moi
by Art Your Life
Summary: Bonnie Bennet se sentit mourir, sentit son âme refroidir, son coeur ralentir, son regard s'éteindre. Elle inspira, expira, rien n'y changé. Pourquoi était-il le seul a l'avoir remarqué? se dit Damon en fixant Bonnie . Pourquoi personne n'avait remarqué que Bonnie Bennet perdait toute vie, toute joie? Pourquoi suis-je le seul a remarqué que Bonnie Bennet n'est plus la meme ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, voici un de mes couples préféré du moment, du pur Bamon ! =) dans ma fic', Elena n'est pas vampire, Stefen est avec elle. Caroline avec Tyler._

 _Les personnes de VD ne m'appartienne pas =)_

 _Bonne lecture du premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic' si vous aimez tout comme moi le couple Bamon vous serez servis mais je tiens a cœur de leur construire une histoire épique ! Si vous aimez le couple Olicity ou encore Bellarke allez faire un tour sur mes deux autres fics ! =)_

 _J'attends vos avis et sorry pour les fautes ! kiss kiss_

 **Chapitre 1 : c'est pas mes affaires**

Bonnie fixait le ciel songeuse, son corps ce détendait lentement face au soleil qui la réchauffais finement lui retirant toute trace de froideur. Cette froideur qui lui collé à la peau depuis quelques semaines. Toute était finir pourtant, Klaus était partie, Elena allait bien, Caroline aussi, pareil pour Tyler, et Matt. Et pourtant depuis quelques temps elle se sentait bizarre, elle aurait préféré resté loin d'ici se mentit-elle. Sa main ce leva, se laissa tomber en arrière pour tomber sur sa valise ou elle avait posé sa tête. Elle souffla frustré, posant sa main à son cœur comme pour essayait de lui prouvait qu'il battait parfaitement normalement. L'été commençais à peine à Mystic Falls, le soleil rayonnait à son maximum, les oiseaux chantaient et pourtant. Pourtant Bonnie Bennet n'arrivait pas a retiré cette froideur. Elle avait l'impression d'être frappé à chaque respiration, l'impression d'être constamment épié, l'impression de tout perdre, chaque trait de son humanité lui échappée.

Voilà deux mois qu'elle était partie de Mystic Falls, pour s'entrainé avait-elle dit à ces amis, a canalisé toute cette magie qui la consumé. Deux mois qu'elle avait passé loin de cette ville, loin de tout visage amical. Elle posa instinctivement sa main à son épaule qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal, elle grimaça avant de ce levé lentement, fixant autour d'elle, Elena et Caroline avait du retard.

\- Bonnie ! hurla une blonde au loin qui accourra vers la concerné qui sourit finement, Elena derrière elle sourire aux lèvres

\- vous avez du retard mes demoiselles reprit Bonnie faussement sérieuse ce qu'elles remarquèrent, elles la prirent brusquement dans leurs bras la faisant sursauté, retenant sa magie in extrémiste.

\- bonnie Bennet, tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué reprit Elena contre son oreille, faisant sourire l'intéressé qui resserra sa prise étonnant ces deux amies qui se fixèrent puis sourirent touché.- tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! Ah ! Ça te va hyper bien ! Haussa Elena en fixant son carré

\- vous aussi. Et merci dit-elle en faisant abstraction à son épaule.

\- on est vraiment désolé du retard mais tu connais Caroline, depuis qu'elle est avec Tyler c'est je t'aime, moi aussi , je t'aime moi encore plus imita Elena faisant rire Caroline, sourire Bonnie

\- et si on parlé de toi et Stefan, oh mi Amor Elena reprit Caroline avec un accent italien, faisant rire cette fois-ci Bonnie qui les fixait touché

\- Stefen a un accent maintenant, je suis partie si longtemps reprit Bonnie taquine, tirant sa valise mais Caroline la bouscula la tirant à son tour

\- jsuis un vampire, ce n'est pas lourd pour moi se justifia Caroline faisant rire Elena sous son sérieux

\- tu n'as rien raté Bonnie, sauf que Caroline maintenant aime porter les choses lourdes est courir super vite reprit Elena en déverrouillant son auto ou toute trois grimpèrent

\- comment vont les autres ? reprit Bonnie en fixant le paysage qui défilait devant ces yeux, fixant l'entrée de Mystic Falla songeuse ce que remarquèrent ces deux amies.

\- bien, bien, sauf que tu nous as cruellement manqué Bonnie avoua Caroline faisant retourné la concernée qui la fixa étonné

\- je ne suis partie que deux mois reprit Bonnie en changeant de station radio

\- 60 jours c'est beaucoup tu sais, nos soirées pyjama manqué affreusement d'ambiance reprit Elena qui se prit une tape de Caroline sous son commentaire

-vraiment ? Pourtant j'étais celle qui cassé l'ambiance dans nos soirée affirma Bonnie les étonnant sous son ton détaché, à nouveau elles ce fixèrent.

\- ca va Bonnie ? reprit Elena du tac au tac, faisant sourire la métisse

\- ca j'en sais rien dit-elle perplexe les étonnant à nouveau

\- Bonnie reprit Caroline étonné sous la petite mine de son amie

\- ah je blaguais les filles ! bien sûr que je vais bien, avec vous on ne peut qu'aller mieux reprit Bonnie, ces amies sourirent conquissent.

\- je préfère souris Elena en fixant ces angles mort puis tourna à droite

\- alors tu vas nous raconter ton séjour, tu as appris à faire quoi ? Tes devenues aussi forte qu'Harry Potter ? Taquina Caroline faisant rire Elena et Bonnie aussitôt sous son imbécilité

\- je dirais que je les battues même reprit Bonnie en reprenant son regard vers la fenêtre étonnant ces amies sous son sérieux

\- tu as l'air fatigué ? Repris Caroline doucement

\- je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste le décalage horaire reprit Bonnie

\- c'est vrai que la France c'est hyper loin souris Elena en ce garant face à la maison Bennet

\- on est déjà arrivé reprit Bonnie étonné, faisant sourire ces amies

\- est oui ! reprit Elena en sortant de son auto, appelant à l'aide Caroline pour la valise qui accourut aussitôt

\- dite pas de fête surprise hein reprit Bonnie

\- euh on ne voit pas de quoi tu parles reprit caroline en fixant le sol

\- mauvaise menteuse repris Bonnie en fixant sa demeure pas sur de vouloir y entrée

\- on te promet il n'y a personne a l'intérieur reprit Elena en voyant la mine fatigué de Bonnie qui souffla soulagé

\- mais on te promet rien pour ce soir, je viens te récup vers 18 heures ok ? Questionna Caroline en reculant, tirant la portière de l'auto

\- allez Bonnie, un petit repas, il n'y aura que nous, la bande souris Elena avec une moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Bonnie

\- ok pour 18h alors repris Bonnie reprit Bonnie en cherchant activement ces clés

\- tu as perdu tes clés Bennet ? Taquina Elena

\- sa serait pas la première fois souris Caroline faisant rire Bonnie cette fois ci demandant ces deux amies

\- exacte mais les voilà ! dit-elle triomphante en leurs montrant ces clés, elles l'applaudirent taquine

\- merci ! Merci ! reprit Bonnie souriante, ouvrit sa porte saluant une dernière fois ces deux amies.

Bonnies referma sa porte doucement, fixant le fin couloir face à elle qui menait à la cuisine, souffla doucement, fixant autour d'elle

\- me revoilà dit-elle en tirant sa valise, souffla avant de la téléporté dans sa chambre sans prononcé aucun mot.

Elle s'étira, fixant l'heure qui affichait 14h02, elle respira, s'avança pour prendre place sur le fauteuil du salon, fixant droit devant elle, ces pensées bien lointaine, sa main ce posa doucement contre son épaule, elle sentit son regard s'embuais, elle grogna en serrant ces poings, ce calma en se sentant reprendre le contrôle. Son regard devint froid, ce posant contre le mur face à elle ignorant le papier laissé par son père lui disant qu'il était désolé de ne pas être là pour son retour.

\- Bonnie ! hurla impatiente Caroline, la voyant parfaitement depuis la fenêtre de dehors, Damon grogna sous l'impatiente, il sorti de son auto, s'avança vers Caroline

\- qu'est ce qui ce passe reprit Damon froidement, elle lui fit les gros yeux, puis se décala

\- Bonnie n'a pas l'air de m'entendre reprit Caroline septique

\- et la Bennet ! Haussa Damon en voyant parfaitement Bonnie face à eux, il ne voyait pas son visage mais voyait bien par-delà sa position qu'elle était éveillé, elle fixait le mur. Son regard ce fronça puis fixa le mur à son tour pour ne rien y apercevoir, il grogna

\- Bonnie ! Haussa Damon, il la vit sursauté puis tourné son regard vers eux aussitôt les étonnant. Damon fixa Caroline qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle-même ne la comprenait pas. Bonnie se leva aussitôt, fit mine de sourire ce qui étonna Damon y voyant clairement pas de la joie comme d'habitude

\- qu'est ce qu'elle votre copine reprit Damon interrogateur

\- bah rien reprit Caroline en s'approchant de la porte tout comme Bonnie.

Damon la fixa se déplaçait lentement, son regard ce fronça à nouveau avant de refaire demi-tour

\- c'est pas mes affaires reprit-il en remontant dans son auto, les attendant patiemment


	2. regarde-moi, chapitre 2

**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous allez aimer =) je vois quelques lecteurs, s'il vous plait j'attends vos avis ! Parce que ça me motive de savoir ce qui vous a plu ou déplus ! ^^ Alors n'hésitez pas cher Reader !**

 **Chapitre 2 : elle a changé**

 _Damon la fixa se déplaçait lentement, son regard ce fronça à nouveau avant de refaire demi-tour_

 _\- c'n'est pas mes affaires reprit-il en remontant dans son auto, les attendant patiemment_

\- Bonnie, enfin, tu faisais quoi dans le noir ? reprit Caroline en la prenant dans ces bras tandis que Bonnie elle lui sourit finement

\- rien, désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu reprit Bonnie en refermant soigneusement sa porte tandis que Damon l'analysé depuis son volant

\- pourquoi Damon est là ? reprit Bonnie septique en le voyant lui sourire hypocritement, elle lui rendit aussitôt

\- Elena prépare le repas elle a pris du retard et Damon était au Grill je suis partie cherché à boire chez lui, et je l'ai obligé à me raccompagné vu que je n'avais pas d'auto se justifia Caroline, Bonnie s'approcha doucement de l'auto, fixant autour d'elle n'entendant pas les nombreuses questions de Caroline. Damon la fixa à nouveau puis vit son regard s'orienté autour d'elle, semblant analysé les alentours ce qu'il fit aussitôt à son tour.

\- Bonnie ouh ouh ? reprit Caroline en mettant sa main devant le visage de Bonnie qui réagit brusquement, recula aussitôt sous l'étonnement des deux personnes présentes.

\- eh..eh c'est moi Caroline reprit la blonde en levant ces mains en signe de paix

Bonnie ce reprit aussitôt, ce calmant, n'essayant pas de calmé son cœur vu qu'il était déjà calme, étrangement calme constata Damon qui n'avait pas bougé de derrière son volant, l'analysant à nouveau, elle avait changé la bonnie Bennet se dit-il.

\- je ..Désolé j'étais en train de rêvé reprit Bonnie en ouvrant la portière de l'immense 4x4.

\- bonjour à toi aussi reprit Damon ironique

\- bonsoir déjà reprit Bonnie en bouclant sa ceinture faisant sourire l'intéressé

\- nos dispute m'avait manqué avoua Damon étonnant Caroline qui surprit le regard de Damon sur le rétroviseur fixant Bonnie qui semblait ne pas l'écouté

\- je te dirais bien que c'est réciproque mais bon je n'aime pas mentir dit-elle simplement, faisant aussitôt rire Damon étonnant Caroline

\- ah Bennet ! Tu m'as presque manqué reprit Damon en enclenchant le contact.

\- alors tu vas rester muette tout le trajet reprit Caroline en se tournant vers elle qui lui sourit perdue

\- tu disais ? reprit Bonnie

\- Bonnie Bennet si je m'inquiétais pour toi je trouverais que tu as changé reprit Damon en ce garant face à la propriété Salvatore

\- elle s'est coupé les cheveux reprit Caroline, il la fixa rapidement en fronçant son regard, elle l'imita, il sourit

\- heureusement que tu ne t'inquiète pas alors repris Bonnie en sortant de l'auto étonnant Damon et Caroline qui ce fixèrent septique

\- qu'est ce qu'elle a ta copine reprit Damon en sortant de son auto, portant des cartons

\- j'en sais rien avoua Caroline en suivant de prêt Bonnie qui toqua a la porte

\- Bienvenue ! Haussa Tyler en ouvrant la porte étonnant Bonnie qui sourit sous la forme de Tyler qui la prit dans ces bras fortement, elle retint son souffle sous son épaule, serra ces dents, ces poings. Damon marché vers eux les fixant dégouté comme à son habitude sous tant d'amour, puis son regard ce porta sur le sol, resserrant son carton, son regard ce fronça sous les poings serré de Bonnie

\- Bonnie ! Haussa et Matt en la prenant à leur tour dans leur bras, ces poings ce serrèrent à nouveau sous le regard de Damon qui passa la porte, se retournant a nouveau pour fixant bonnie qui affichait un sourire trompeur. Comment personne ne pouvait le voir ? se demandait-il en posant la caisse sur le comptoir de la cuisine

\- Melle Bennet reprit Stefen en s'avançant à son tour, la prit rapidement dans ces bras. – alors ton entrainement ? dit-il souriant, Elena passa devant lui, prit Bonnie à son tour dans ces bras

\- ah tu m'as manqué reprit Elena en fermant son regard

\- on s'est vu avant taquina Bonnie en se détachant de ces bras

\- c'est vrai mais tu m'as manqué durant ces deux mois reprit Elena en resserrant son tablier, la faisant sourire

\- alors tu nous cuisine quoi ? reprit Bonnie en s'avança vers le salon, prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils près de Tyler qui lui sourit

\- des lasagnes reprirent Elena en s'éclipsant à nouveau, Stefen a ces talons

\- tes fameuse lasagne taquina Bonnie

\- eh ! Ne te moque pas cette fois ci j'ai laissé Stefen salé reprit Elena en posant un plateau sur la table a mangé suivis de près d'un second plateau porté par son petit ami.

\- à table ! reprit Stefen qui attira aussitôt tout la jeunesse sauf Bonnie qui traina à nouveau des pieds sous l'œil aiguisé de Damon qui était assis sur le bar.

\- alors Bonnie raconte ! reprit Elena qui ce servit de l'eau, fixant son amie impatiente

\- raconté quoi ? Vous, vous avez fait quoi ? reprit Bonnie esquivant l'interrogatoire

\- bah nous tu sais on a rien fait à part flâné au lac reprit Caroline qui attirant les affirmations de ces amis

\- et Alaric va bien ? reprit bonnie en piochant dans son plat

\- oui, il est en séminaire à Atlanta reprit Stefen en servant tout le monde

\- Damon tu viens manger reprit Elena

\- oui maman j'arrive reprit Damon taquin faisant rire l'assemblais sauf Bonnie qui ce concentra sur son assiette

\- tu as l'air fatigué reprit Matt attirant toute l'attention sur Bonnie, Damon prit place face à Bonnie, se servit en jetant quelques regard a Bonnie.

\- euh un peu tu sais le décalage horaire et tout reprit Bonnie mal à l'aise.

\- il fait jours en ce moment là-bas reprit Damon simplement, attirant tous le regard sur lui. – quoi ? Je ne peux pas parler maintenant bougonna Damon

\- si bien sur reprit Stefen étonné

\- j'essaye d'être gentille la reprit Damon en piochant dans ces lasagne

\- on voit ça souris

\- je ne parlerais plus reprit Damon sous l'œil de Bonnie tout aussi étonné que ces amis

\- c'est juste qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans ta voix fit remarqué Bonnie faisant acquiescer la tablé, soufflé Damon

\- tu sais Bon-Bon, on n'a pas besoin de toujours s'embrouillé dit Damon en la fixant ardemment, elle le fixa étonné mais ne baissa pas son regard pour autant étonnant la tablé qui suivit l'échange et sur ce nouveau surnom.

\- j'y crois pas, ils se parlent sans humour noir reprit Caroline souriante

\- une trêve pour la soirée reprit Damon taquin en levant son verre, tous le suivirent souriant

\- Bonnie ton verre reprit Elena

LA concerné leva son verre vide

\- Il est vide reprit Damon septique

\- plus maintenant reprit Bonnie en fixant son verre ou apparut aussitôt de l'eau, tous le fixèrent ahurie

\- mais. Mais comment ton fait ! reprit Tyler le plus vif

\- j'en ai appris des choses dit-elle simplement en tendant son bras vers les leurs qui était resté figé, tous sourire étonné, claquant leurs verre ensemble.

\- je n'ai entendu aucune formule reprit Damon prêt a cassé l'ambiance

\- j'ai cru en une trêve reprit Bonnie septique

\- oui c'est vrai je n'ai rien entendu reprit Stefen perdue

\- c'est juste que je n'ai plus besoin de parler avoua Bonnie simplet

\- ça c'est une nouvelle reprit Elena étonné comme ces amis

\- genre tu ne dis plus rien de rien ? reprit Caroline intéressé

\- si et non, c'est compliqué reprit Bonnie en bayant légèrement

\- tu n'as pas dormis cette aprèm ? reprit Elena

\- si, si reprit Bonnie sous le regard perplexe de caroline et Damon qui s'échangèrent des regards que Bonnie intercepta, elle ce reprit affichant un sourire « franc »

\- bon si on arrêté de parler de moi, vous n'allez pas de dire que vous avez dormis sur le sable du lac durant ces deux mois ? Questionna Bonnie

\- franchement, si souris en se réservant

\- moi aussi ressert moi reprit Matt en tendant aussitôt son assiette

\- j'aussi reprit Tyler et Elena à l'unisson

\- vous avez un immense appétit reprit Stefen étonné

\- comment c'est Paris ? Tu es allé chez qui en fait ? reprit

\- parce que quand je demandé à Elena elle-même ne savait pas trop reprit

\- j'étais chez un clan de sorcière avoua Bonnie les fixant rapidement

\- et ta fait quoi ? Un stage ? Taquina Damon, elle leva son visage vers lui qui la fixa étonné sous l'émotion qui traversa le regard de Bonnie, elle se reprit aussitôt, retirant la douleur de son visage que seul Damon et Stefen avait vu

\- on peut dire ça, un stage dit-elle en buvant dans son verre d'eau

Stefen nettoyait la vaisselle tandis que Tyler nettoyait la table. Les autres préparés du petit apéritif dans l'immense arrière cours, allumant quelques guirlandes pour éloigner la nuit.

\- tu n'as rien remarqué ? reprit Damon en s'avançant vers son frère, se posant contre le frigo

\- comme quoi ? reprit Stefen en jetant le chiffon sur le comptoir, fixant Tyler qui se dirigeait à son tour vers le jardin.

\- chez Bonnie reprit Damon directement

\- qu'elle ne te répond plus sarcastiquement ? Taquina stefen

\- elle a changé affirma Damon attirant le regard de son frère fronçait

\- comment ça ? reprit intéressé stefen

\- tu as bien vu son regard au repas reprit Damon sérieux, ouvrant la baie vitrée

\- je ne vois pas..

\- arrête de mentir, je t'ai vu que ta vue coupa Damon en fixant ces amis qui riais aux éclats

\- elle avait l'air effrayait reprit Stefen en fixant ces amis

\- regarde la reprit Damon en fixant Bonnie qui c'était mis à l'écart, allongée contre un tapis fixant le ciel étoilé

\- elle doit surement être fatigué reprit Stefen en laissant son frère seul

\- elle a changé reprit Damon a lui-même attirant aussitôt le regard de Stefen qui fronça son regard puis fixa à son tour Bonnie

\- elle s'est coupé les cheveux souris Stefen

\- idiot reprit Damon en s'avançant à son tour

\- arrête Damon parce que si je ne te connaissait pas je penserais que tu es inquiet pour Bonnie reprit Stefen en marchant à reculons, souriant faisant soufflé Damon sous ces mots.

\- ou est bonnie ? Questionna Caroline

\- elle est allongé la bas reprit Elena en souriant a Stefen qui prit place prêt d'elle qui se nicha contre lui

\- je vais la voir reprit Caroline en s'avançant vers elle

\- Bonnie je viens en paix reprit Caroline taquine, faisant rire Bonnie qui tapota la place à ces coté, elle y prit place aussitôt fixant à son tour le ciel étoilé

\- désolé pour ta l'heure reprit Bonnie en se tournant rapidement vers caroline puis fixa à nouveau le ciel

\- t'inquiète c'est normal, je t'ai prise par surprise souris Caroline

\- vous m'avez manqué, toi et Elena avoua Bonnie attirant la sympathie de Caroline qui lui sourit

\- toi aussi, c'était naze sans toi avoua Caroline

\- il s'est rien passé ici ? reprit Bonnie sérieuse

\- non, rien de surnaturel, tu sais depuis que tu lui a mis la frayeur de sa vie, Klaus n'ose plus venir reprit Caroline taquine

\- Il n'y a pas que Klaus qui me perturbe ces temps-ci avoua Bonnie avant de mordre la langue sous ces mots

\- comment ça ? reprit Caroline intéressé

\- rien laisse tombé, je suis juste fatigué avoua Bonnie ne remarquant pas qu'on les écouté

\- ta vue Damon a fait de gros effort avec toi souris Caroline changeant de sujet

\- pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? J'ai aussi remarqué que vous avez l'air de plus vous entendre reprit Bonnie intéressé faisant rire Caroline

\- je dois bien l'avoué, c'est juste parce qu'il traine avec Tyler et Alaric qui eux trainent avec moi avoua Caroline

\- et ? reprit Bonnie

\- bah on en eu marre de se disputé, et puis figure toi qu'il est de bonne compagnie avoua Caroline étonnant Bonnie

\- eh bin j'en ai ratte des choses dit-elle

\- il n'est pas si con que ça et surtout comme il s'entend super bien avec Tyler et que Tyler lui a demandé d'être sympas avec moi avoua Caroline

\- et depuis quand ils s'entendent eux deux ? dit-elle perdue

\- depuis que tu es partie, on trainait souvent au lac, Damon traine avec Stefen qui traine avec Elena qui..

\- c'est bon j'ai compris, vous avez trainé ensemble coupa Bonnie

\- voilà est quand y appas de choses super naturels qu'ils veulent notre mort il n'est pas si chiant rétorqua Caroline faisant sourire Bonnie

Damon fixait et écouté surtout Caroline et Bonnie, il sourit sous les mots niai de Caroline et surtout sur le visage incrédule de Bonnie. Il la vit sourire, il sourit aussitôt puis il ce reprit en s'avançant vers elles d'un pas nonchalant

\- alors comme ça on s'entend bien ? reprit Damon en s'adressant à Caroline qui le bouscula

\- t'en a pas marre d'écouté reprit Bonnie en ce relevant

-ah voilà la trêve est finis ? reprit Damon taquin

\- t'es chiant, c'est personnel une discussion reprit Bonnie sur la défensive ce qu'il remarqua, il la fixa étonné tout comme Caroline qui se mit entre eux

\- eh, Bonnie il a toujours était comme ça reprit Caroline

\- oui mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il le fait que c'est bien reprit Bonnie dur étonnant les deux personnes face à elle

\- Bonnie qu'est ce qui te prend ? reprit Caroline

\- qu'est ce qui me prend ? Je vais parfaitement bien rétorqua Bonnie en haussant le ton attirant l'attention sur elle

\- Bonnie Bennet en colère, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? reprit Damon sérieux

\- tu m'énerves voilà tout ! dit-elle en serrant ces poings, l'étonnant

\- Bonnie..reprit Caroline étonné

\- quoi ! hurlât-elle faisant sursauté Caroline, fronçait le regard de Damon qui recula d'un pas

\- qu'est ce qui ce passe ? reprit Elena en s'avançant vers eux

\- rien, c'est juste que je déteste les fouineurs dit-elle en pointant du regard Damon qui sourit noir

\- tu t'es coupé les cheveux reprit Tyler en fixant le carré de Bonnie, tous le fixèrent étonné même Bonnie qui calma aussitôt sa colère

\- je. Oui reprit Bonnie septique, sa main ce porta a son carré

\- ça te vas hyper bien ! T'es carrément canon reprit Tyler qui se prit un regard noir de Caroline. – tu sais que je n'aime que toi dit-il à Caroline

\- désolé de mettre emporté reprit Bonnie peiné

\- tu es juste fatigué reprit Elena en la prenant dans ces bras délicatement

\- oui je devrais rentrer reprit Bonnie en s'excusant à nouveau

\- mais non, reste dormir au manoir, tu as quasiment ta chambre ici reprit Stefen

\- non, non mon lit ma manqué dit-elle en se reprenant.

\- je t'accompagne reprit Elena prête à partir

\- non, non, ne vous effrayait pas hein, mais j'ai un moyen plus rapide reprit-elle sérieuse

\- quoi ? reprit à l'ouest

\- à demain souris Bonnie en s'eclipsant sous leur œil ahurie

\- …. reprit Elena ahurie

\- elle a disparue reprit Caroline étonnée

\- elle s'est téléporté reprit Damon en fronçant son regard.

Bonnie fixait le ciel avec calme, elle ce repositionna de sur son toit ou elle ce trouvé. La nuit était calme et elle aussi pour une fois. Elle respira lentement, posant sa main sur son front cachant sa peine brusque, elle grogna avant de gémir sous les larmes qu'elle sentait s'aplatir contre cette joue.

\- Bonnie calme toi, c'est passé…tu y as survécu, tu l'as survécu dit-elle doucement en reprenant son attention sur le ciel, un légère bulle s'installa autour d'elle la protégeant de toute menace, elle ce concentra est la bulle prit une teinte invisible à l' œil humain.

Elle sursauta, son cœur venait de prendre cette allure effrayamment lente, elle se leva aussitôt, sauta sur elle-même pour ce reprendre, fixant autour d'elle puis sa montre qui affichait cinq heure du matin, elle grogna, baya avant de descendre doucement de son toit. Ce changea rapidement, lassa ces basket avant de ce lançait dans un footing.

Inspire, expire ce dit-elle mentalement, sa course avait un rythme assez rapide, elle commençais à sentir la fatigue, elle pointa son regard sur son poignet, 10h. Elle sortit du foret, s'embourbant dans la ville réveillé. Plusieurs personnes la saluèrent, elle afficha à nouveau ce sourire froid qu'ils ne remarquèrent guère. Elle ralentis la cadence, fixant autour d'elle puis réorienta son regard face à elle, elle contourna brusquement Damon qui marché sans regardé autour de lui. Elle ce stoppa colérique, se tourna vers lui qui prit conscience de Bonnie, il lui sourit hypocritement

\- Hello Bon-Bon dit-il en l'analysant, elle frissonna sous son regard, recula d'un pas tandis qu'il la fixa perplexe sous son pas.

\- un..J'ai le droit à un surnom maintenant ? dit-elle en ce reprenant, il sourit

\- depuis quand t'es sportif ? demandait-il intéressé

\- depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ma vie ? dit-elle sarcastique, il posa sa main à son cœur avec une fausse mine outré

\- t'es bizarre depuis ton retour dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, elle le fixa étonnée qu'Ill est remarqué. – et je trouve d'autant plus bizarre que personne ne l'ai remarqué continuât-il en fronçant son regard, elle recula à nouveau tandis qu'il se contenta de la fixait

\- tu dis n'importe quoi dit-elle dur

\- pourquoi t'es aussi ronchons ? Et surtout pourquoi ton cœur a une allure calme alors que t'es censé faire du sport dit-il en penchant son visage vers elle qui e fixa a nouveau étonné

\- t'en a pas marre de me saoulé dit-elle sur la défensive, fixant autour d'elle nerveuse, il suivit son regard, s'adoucit sous l'état de Bonnie, elle semblait effrayait par tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bonnie ? dit-il adoucit, elle se tourna vers lui étonné par son ton, voulu lui dire des mots sanglant mais s'abstint sous la douceur qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage, cette douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur lui. Son masque ce fissura, son visage s'affaissa sous tout son ressentis, toute cette peine qu'elle dissimulé si bien. Il la fixa étonné, fit un pas vers un sans même sans rendre compte

\- eh ? Ça va ? dit-il doucement, elle fit non de la tête, il voulut poser sa main contre son épaule mais elle recula vivement, ce reprit, affichant à nouveau ce visage froid que lui seul avait le secret

\- je vais bien Damon, depuis quand tu t'en intéresse ? dit-elle en le jaugeant du regard, il sourit doucement sous sa facilité a caché ces émotions, lui qu'il ne s'intéressé jamais à elle, lui qui ne lui parlé pas, pourquoi aujourd'hui.

\- c'est vrai avoua Damon, elle sourit froidement, s'apprêtant à reprendre sa course avant qu'il ne la stop en se mettant devant elle, il l'entendit soufflais frustré, voyant son poings ce serré, il fronça son regard. – depuis quand tu as tant de haine en toi ? dit-il en fixant son poing

Elle frissonna sous ces mots, recula, souris à nouveau

\- depuis un bail, c'est juste que ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarque, tu as enfin vu qu'il y'avait des gens qui vivaient ici ? Tu as vue outre Elena, waouh j'en ai manqué des choses dit-elle narquoise avant de reprendre sa route, le laissant ahurie par son ton dur et ces mots qui lui arrivèrent droit au cœur. Il grogna, ce tournant vers elle, la voyant déjà loin de lui, depuis quand je m'intéresse à elle dit-il en reprenant sa marche sa mâchoire serré.


	3. regarde-moi, chapitre 3

_\- depuis un bail, c'est juste que ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarque, tu as enfin vu qu'il y'avait des gens qui vivaient ici ? Tu as vue outre Elena, waouh j'en ai manqué des choses dit-elle narquoise avant de reprendre sa route, le laissant ahurie par son ton dur et ces mots qui lui arrivèrent droit au cœur. Il grogna, ce tournant vers elle, la voyant déjà loin de lui, depuis quand je m'intéresse à elle dit-il en reprenant sa marche sa mâchoire serré._

 **Chapitre 3** _ **:**_

 _ **je vais bien Bonnie**_

Stefen fixait Elena qui arrosé les plantes du jardin Salvatore, il sourit en s'avançant vers elle, lui cria bouh la faisant sursauté avant de le frappé gentiment le faisant rire

\- depuis quand tu aimes le jardinage ? Souris Stefen en prenant place dans un banc

\- depuis que tu laisses tes plantes mourir dit-elle taquine, il sourit jaune la faisant rire

\- tu n'as rien remarqué chez Bonnie ? reprit Stefen finement, elle stoppa net son tuyau, le fixa soupçonneuse

\- comme quoi ? dit-elle intéressé, il ravala sa salive

\- je ne sais pas, elle a l'air ailleurs non ?

\- j'ai remarqué, elle rêvasse beaucoup mais Bonnie a toujours était ainsi affirma Elena

\- si tu le dis dit-il, elle souffla

\- elle rêvasse plus que d'habitude je dois l'avoué avoua Elena qui attira le regard sympathique de Stefen

\- je l'ai aussi remarqué, tu devrais lui parlé, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelques choses à Paris

\- je vais voir cette aprèm avec Caroline on va la cuisiné dit-elle en s'étirant

\- rappelle-toi qu'elle nous a donné de ces nouvelles que le premier mois puis c'était silence radio et pouf elle te reparle un jour avant son retour dit-il sérieux

\- oui c'est vrai. Je vais voir dit-elle une petite mine collé à son visage

\- on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? L'interrogea Stefen en s'étirant profitant du soleil, il avait vu qu'il avait aplatis son morale, il devait la voir sourire.

\- je ne sais pas ? Le lac ? Souris Elena, il rit

\- encore ?

\- je ne m'en lasserais pas avoua Elena, il sourit

\- va pour le lac dit-il en se levant

\- je préviens Caroline et Bonnie, toi les autres ? dit-elle en s'éclipsant, il sourit en la voyant si énergique, si heureuse

Bonnie souffla sous l'appelle qu'elle venait de recevoir, pourquoi avait-elle dit oui déjà ? Ce demandât-elle en posant sa main contre son front perturbé, son regard sur un énorme tronc d'arbre en forme de V. Elle ferma son regard puis le rouvrit. Depuis son arrivé elle avait eu plusieurs absence ainsi, voyant une foret l'entouré au lieu des bâtiments de Mysticll Fall.

\- parce que sinon ils se poseraient des questions dit-elle en ce séchant les cheveux.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la douche, une douche si rapide qu'elle aurait jurée quelle avait fait moins de deux minutes. Elle sentit son regard s'embuais, elle grogna avant de ce calmé aussitôt, descendit les escalier en entendant un klaxon devant sa maison, elle sortit, ne prenant pas la peine de fermé sa porte qu'elle ferma en prononçant un seul mot. Damon la fixa étonné sous la porte qui ce claqua, il entendit même le verrous s'actionné. Bonnie elle se stoppa sous la voiture décapotable de Damon ou trônait à l'arrière Elena et Stefen sourire au lèvres la salua vivement.

\- tu viens de fermer ta porte par magie reprit Elena émerveillé tandis que Stefen lança un regard intrigué a Bonnie qui sourit finement. Damon fronça son regard, elle affichait à nouveau ce faux sourire.

\- bien le bonjour ! dit-elle en ouvrant la portière puis se stoppa en voyant Damon l'analysé, elle recula d'un pas ce que remarquèrent les frères Salvatore, Elena trop occupé a envoyé des messages a la troupe ne vue rien. Elle fixa autour d'elle, sentant un froid lui glacé le corps

\- tu attends quoi pour monter ? reprit Damon agacé, lunette de soleil collé à son nez elle ne voyait pas son regard bleu océan, elle souffla, serrant légèrement son sac.

\- je peux prendre mon auto dit-elle en pointant sa voiture garé sur le bas coté

\- mais pourquoi ? reprit Elena étonné

\- euh je ne sais pas avoua Bonnie les étonnants

\- allez monter Bonnie souris Stefen en tapotant la place à l'avant, elle souffla en les fixant un a un

\- mais qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Monte ? reprit Elena perdue

\- oui, oui désolé dit-elle en grimpant dans la voiture sous l'œil aiguisé de Damon.

\- la route c'est devant toi Damon reprit Bonnie en sentant son regard sur elle, il sourit en mettant le contact

\- merci pour l'info dit-il en roulant.

\- Bonnie tu t'es trop habillé, tu vas avoir hyper chaud reprit Elena en fixant le pull long blanc qu'elle avait mis

\- je n'ai pas chaud dit-elle simplement

\- alors tu te téléportes, la classe reprit Elena

\- vous êtes venue me cherché ? Chuchota Bonnie ailleurs puis se reprit étonné par ces propres mots incohérent. - euh oui reprit Bonnie en fixant sa serviette.

\- et comment ta appris ? reprit Stefen intéressé, ayant entendu ces mots tout comme Damon, elle frissonna attirant le regard de Damon à nouveau sur elle qu'elle vit

\- euh figure toi que j'ai appris toute seule avoua Bonnie les étonnant

\- toute seule, toute seule ? reprit Elena

\- oui

\- est le clan ta appris à faire quoi au juste ? reprit Damon intéressé, elle se tourna vers lui l'analysant, il lui sourit-elle se tourna

\- alors ? reprit Elena

\- le clan. À me canalisé et à ne plus dire de formule du moins, moins dire de formule reprit Bonnie

\- c'est cool souris Elena en mettant sa paire de solaire

\- il y'auras qui au lac ? reprit Bonnie mal à l'aise, Stefen fronça son regard lança une œillade a son frère grâce au rétroviseur. - Venez me cherché. Chuchota Bonnie, Damon fixa Stefen

\- la jeunesse reprit Damon attirant le regard de Bonnie sur lui qui se sentit pour la première fois mal à l'ais face à son regard qui ne voulait pas changé de commanditaire.

\- j'avais oublié que tu étais vieux reprit Bonnie faisant rire Elena et Stefen

\- je suis vieux ? reprit Damon outré

\- bah oui dit Bonnie en reprenant son attention sur la route

\- et toi aussi, jte signale que tu rentres a la fac reprit Damon

\- ah. Oui la fac reprit Bonnie doucement attirant le regard de Damon sous son petit ton

\- tu t'y es inscrite non ? reprit Stefen

\- oui on a fait nos inscription ensemble reprit Elena en saluant Matt qui les sortaient des glacières de sa voiture.

Damon ce gara prêt de Tyler qui le salua, un brouhaha commenca ou tout le monde si disait bonjour. Bonnie elle recula finement, fixant la troupe sans trop la voir, elle ce concentra sur ces mains qui tenait son sac, comment allait-elle expliqué qu'elle ne veuille pas se baigné ? Elle gémit doucement attirant un regard bleu océan sur elle qui s'approcha d'elle doucement, gardant ces distance quand il vit qu'elle ne les fixait guère

\- Bon-Bon ? reprit Damon doucement pour attirer son attention, elle leva aussitôt son regard ou l'on pouvait voir une froideur effrayante, Damon fronça son regard a sa vue.

\- oui ? dit-elle d'une petite voix l'étonnant

\- on y va ? dit-il en ce décalant, montrant que la jeunesse avaient commençait a marché vers le lac.

\- tout ce monde ! reprit Elena en s'approchant de Bonnie qui lui sourit jaune sous toute la jeunesse de Mystic Fall réunis au lac.

\- c'est les vacances tu croyais quoi ? Taquina en pointant de l'autre côté du lac ou personne s'y trouvé car c'était assez difficile d'accès

\- comme d'hab' ? reprit Tyler en retirant son tee-shirt, Caroline siffla faisant rire ces amis, Tyler lui offra un clin d'œil avant de ce jeté dans l'eau pour nagé jusqu'à de l'autre côté suivis rapidement de Caroline

\- je suppose qu'ils nous laissent les glacières a portées ? reprit Matt ronchons

\- tu supposes bien reprit Elena en entamant la marche vers de l'autre côté.

Elena discuté avec Bonnie depuis quelques minutes déjà, Bonnie essayait de lui répondre le plus joyeusement possible mais à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur petit plage elle fronçait son regard, sentant son cœur ralentir de peur.

\- ta vue qu'elle est bizarre reprit Damon a son frère qui était en pleine discussion avec Matt et qui ne l'entendit pas.

Stefen se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que Damon reprit son regard vers Bonnie qui marché face à eux. Il la vit plusieurs fois mettre sa main à son épaule droite et la massé de longue seconde avant de frotté finement son bras. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, fixa sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux

\- bouh ! hurlât-il à ces côtés

Bonnie sursauta avant de l'envoyait valsé dans le lac a une dizaine de mettre d'elle, ces mains c'était misent devant elle la protégeant. Damon fut propulsé dans le lac, s'envolant en fixant Bonnie qui semblait ce protéger avec ces mains, il s'écrasa dans l'eau avant de remonté vivement à la surface. Nageant vers eux il vit la mine horrifiais de Bonnie et les rires de et Matt, Elena sourie et Stefen aussi. Personne semblait remarqué l'état de Bonnie qui s'avança vers le lac aussitôt mais ce stoppa brusquement ce qu'il remarqua, il l'entendit grogner fortement attirant enfin l'attention de ces amis sur son état, il arriva enfin au bord du lac, sortant en fixant Bonnie qui recula aussitôt

\- désolé, désolé, désolé dit-elle effrayait ce que tous remarquèrent

\- Bonnie reprit Elena étonné sous la petite mine de son amie

\- ça va ? désolé..je ..tu m'as fait peur reprit Bonnie en essayant de ce calmé

\- Bonnie, ça va reprit Damon gentiment étonnant la troupe eux qui pensait voir une crise de colère de sa part, il secouât ces cheveux puis sauta sur lui-même essayant de retiré toute cette eau. Il retira son haut se sentant déjà beaucoup mieux

\- je suis désolé dit-elle en reculant, le visage effrayait par ce qu'elle venait de faire

\- ce n'est rien, il va bien reprit Elena en se mettant face à elle, essayant de la calmé en posant ces mains a ces épaules, elle sursauta à nouveau, ne pouvant plus caché son mal. Damon lui l'analysa, voyant la peur résidé dans son regard sans qu'elle veuille s'en allé même avec sa meilleure amie face à elle.

Bonnie porta son regard contre Damon, regardant si elle ne lui avait rien fait, il lui sourit doucement, un vrai sourire qui étonna Bonnie et Stefen qui suivait la scène

\- je vais bien Bonnie reprit Damon sérieux

\- tu vas bien affirma Bonnie touchant Damon sur sa peur.

Elena elle se recula en écoutant leur échange aussi surprise que et Matt qui avait cessé de rire sous la peur de Bonnie.

\- tu l'as propulsé loin fit remarqué Matt souriant

\- désolé dit-elle à nouveau, son regard contre celui de Damon qui remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait les yeux vert, d'un vert foncé qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il fit un pas vers elle puis ce rétracta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait faire.

\- c'est rien Bon-Bon dit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Caroline taquiné Damon maintenant depuis une demi-heure sur sa voltige dans le lac, elle avait remerciait des dizaines de fois Bonnie en expliquant que Damon lui avait fait ce coup plusieurs fois sauf qu'elle n'avait pas son pouvoir de l'envoyer valser. Bonnie ne les écoutait que très rarement, elle n'appréciait pas le fait est qu'il rit sur Damon, elle l'avait propulsé loin, très loin, se demandant est s'y sa aurait été Matt, il serait sortie avec des séquelles. Elle frissonna avant de ce calmé quand elle sentit le regard de Damon sur elle. Tous avaient posé leurs serviette sur le sable, discuté, riez. Elle tourna son regard vers eux, puis vers Damon qui fixa ne baissa pas son regard, elle fronça son regard, il fit de même, elle lui sourit l'étonnant avant de ce laissé tomber sur sa serviette profitant du soleil et surtout ne plus apercevoir cette masse d'eau face à elle.

\- Bonnie mais ta pas mis ton maillot reprit caroline en s'avançant vers elle qui se releva soufflant sous sa perspicacité.

\- mais pourquoi ? reprit Elena en s'avança à son tour faisant avalé sa salive défilement

\- parce que je n'ai pas envie de me baigné reprit Bonnie sincère

\- oh lâcha Caroline étonné

\- pourtant tu es accro au lac reprit Elena en s'accroupissant face à elle qui recula doucement ce qu'elle remarqua et ce que remarqua un vampire aux yeux bleu qui suivait la scène

\- plus maintenant avoua Bonnie en posant sa main distraitement sur son épaule

\- mais pourquoi ? tu ne vas pas nous regardé reprit Caroline a s'avançant à son tour

\- je vais dormir, faire une sieste en attendant que vous veniez dit-elle doucement

\- une sieste ? tu as mal dormi ? comprit Elena en jetant un regard a Stefen qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'eau pour ce plaçais a leur cotés

\- non..non bien sûr que non c'est juste qu'il fait beau ça me donne envie de dormir dit-elle a demi-maux, sentant son esprit partir à nouveau loin d'eux

\- ah reprit Elena ne la croyant pas du tout, elle jeta un regard a Caroline

\- les filles je vais bien, il faut juste que je me remets dans le moule avoua Bonnie

\- tu vas rester comme ça ? reprit caroline en pointant son haut à manche longue

\- j'ai un haut de rechange si tu veux finit Elena en pointant son sac

\- non, non je n'ai pas chaud reprit Bonnie en les bousculant gentiment. – allez-vous amusez reprit Bonnie en leur souriant, elles lui sourirent avant de ce levée chacune avec leur petit ami respectif.

\- tu ne vas pas te baigné ? reprit Bonnie en fixant Damon qui lui sourit

\- je l'ai déjà fait grâce à toi dit-il du tac au tac

Elle se renfrogna sous ces mots ce qu'il remarqua

\- et toi ? dit-il essayant de retiré cet air de sur son visage

\- tu n'as qu'à te récapitulé la discussion d'il y'a quelques secondes dit-elle septique

\- qui te dit que j'écouté ?

\- tu écoutes toujours Damon dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, il sourit narquois

\- c'est vrai affirma Damon, elle secoua son visage en portant son regard sur le lac, ces amis était en pleine bataille d'eau, elle renfrogna son regard sur l'eau

\- c'est quoi ton problème avec l'eau ? reprit Damon intéressé

Elle le fixa étonné avant de se reprendre

\- j'n'ai pas de problème dit-elle simplement en le fixant à nouveau

\- alors si par accident quelqu'un te jeté dans l'eau s apposerais pas de problème ? dit-il narquois

\- si cette personne veut mourir elle peut toujours essayer dit-elle dur l'étonnant

\- Bon-Bon il faut se détendre, s'amuser, profité de ta jeunesse reprit Damon léger

\- ton surnom est bizarre dit-elle en s'allongeant à nouveau sous le regard souriant de Damon

\- moi j'aime bien dit-il en s'allongeant à son tour profitant du soleil

\- c'est bien pour ça que c'est pourris souris Bonnie, il tourna son regard vers elle sous ces mots qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle sourit, il sourit sous sa justesse

\- tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? dit-il en se tournant complètement vers elle, analysant sa posture

\- Bonnie sa ira souris Bonnie son regard sur le ciel bleu

\- t'es pas marrante

\- je ne l'es jamais était

\- ça c'est vrai souris Damon, elle prit du sable et lui envoya, i ferma aussitôt son regard souriant, Bonnie se tourna vers lui, le fixa étonné qu'il soit tourné vers elle. Elle vit qu'il avait fermé son regard, nettoyant le sable, elle ce mordit la lèvre, sourit sous sa petite bouille, elle l'analysa, le trouvant incroyablement beau. Elle fronça son regard sous ces pensées, secouant ces pensées, il ouvrit son regard, lui sourit narquois

\- merci pour le sable dit-il en prenant une poignée à son tour, lui lança aussitôt, elle stoppa le sable a quelques millimètre de son visage.

Il fixa étonné le sable qui flottait face à elle, elle arqua ces sourcils

\- ta vraiment fait des progrès Bon-Bon dit-il en tendant sa main vers le sable, s'approcha aussitôt d'elle qui se releva, le sable la suivit. Restant face à elle, elle le fixa esprit en alerte que voulait-il faire ? Il fixa le sable émerveillé, s'approchant d'elle qui recula

\- arrête de reculais, laisse-moi voir dit-il sérieux sans la fixait, il leva sa main pour toucher les grains de sable qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Elle le fixa sans faire un seul mouvement, fixant Damon droit dans les yeux qui fixa le sable sur le sol puis reprit son attention sur elle. Il voulut sortir une de ces blague légendaire mais aucun son ne sorti, il était bloqué contre son regard d'un vert irréel, essayant à nouveau de la décrypté, elle fronça son regard sous leur proximité. Le sable tombé ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre

\- tu as les yeux vert dit-il penaud, elle ouvrit grand son regard sous ces mots

\- oui dit-elle en ce reculant, il ce reprit, affichant à nouveau ce sourire ironique

\- je n'avais jamais remarqué dit-il en reprenant place sur sa serviette

\- jte remercie depuis le temps qu'on se connait dit-elle touché par ces mots, il tourna son visage vers elle, l'analysant à nouveau

\- quoi, j'ai froissé ton égaux ? dit-il taquin, elle grogna

\- moi je sais que tu as les yeux bleus

\- c'est parce que tu me regardes tout le temps souris Damon

\- si tu le dis dit-elle en sentant une froideur collé celle qui était déjà présente

\- allez Bennet, je m'attendais à ton fameux rire là dit-il en la fixant ardemment

Elle fixa autour d'elle, puis son regard s'arrêta face à elle, de l'autre côté du lac ou elle l'aperçut clairement. Elle ouvrit grand son regard horrifiais, se relevant brusquement sous l'œil étonné de Damon qui la questionna aussitôt sous l'état de panique qu'il pouvait voir émané d'elle. Il la vie fixait un point face à elle, il suivit aussitôt mais ne vit rien à part des adolescents joyeux. Elle sursauta en le voyant la salué, elle recula vivement quitte a trébuché sur son sac, elle ce rattrapa a une personne, Damon qui venait de ce levé avec sa super vitesse. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir, elle gémit de douleur ce dégageant de son emprise, fixant l'homme face à elle qui disparut d'un seul coup, elle sursauta avant de se mettre à courir vers lui, grogna de haine sous la peur qui venait de la paralyser

\- Bonnie ! hurla Damon attirant l'attention de ces amis qui virent Bonnie courir.

 **Voila pour ce chapitre 3 ! alors que pensez vous ? j'attends vos commentaires avec impatientes ! A nouveau désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.. =)**


	4. chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : si, si j'y tiens**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 4 chers lecteurs ayait pitié de moi avec vos commentaires Please j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis sur cette fic' un minimum de cinq commentaires :'(**_

\- Bonnie ! hurla Damon attirant l'attention de ces amis qui virent Bonnie courir.

Il se mit à sa poursuite, la rattrapant aussitôt, se calant à sa course

\- tu vas ou ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? dit-il essayant de capté son regard, elle fixa autour d'elle, Damon puis disparu, il grogna en fixant autour de lui, la cherchant activement pour tomber sur elle de l'autre côté du lac, la vit s'éloigné vers le parking. Il se mit à courir rapidement, pour s'arrêtais sur le parking ou il pouvait la voir en plein milieu de celui-ci, ses poings serrés, elle tourné dans tous les sens cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Bonnie ? dit-il en s'avançant vers elle doucement ne voulant pas ce retrouvait en dehors de Mystic Fall. Il leva ces mains en l'air signe de paix quand il la vit le fixait colérique. – c'est moi, Damon dit-il en essayant de la calmé, voyant des veines noires apparaitre à son cou pour ce dissimulé a son épaule droite. – c'est moi dit-il en voyant une colère immense sur son visage.

Il vit sa colère ce dissipé doucement, les veines disparaitre pour laisser place à une détresse affligeante. Il s'approcha aussitôt d'elle qui recula d'un pas

\- tu..Tu l'as vu ? dit-elle la voix tremblante, son regard s'embua sous le regard étonné de Damon qui ne savait comment réagir

\- Bonnie ! hurla Elena qui accourus vers elle essoufflée accompagné de Stefen.

Damon ne la lâcha pas du regard, il la vit essayait de ce calmé, posant ces mains à son visage cachant ces larmes

\- va à la voiture reprit Damon a Bonnie qui le fixa étonné

\- qu..quoi ? dit-elle en larmes, le regard bleu de Damon ce froissa sous son état.

\- monte dans l'auto est calme toi dit-il en vérifiant que ces clés était bien dans ces poches, la déverrouilla puis se tourna vers Stefen et Elena

\- qu'est ce qu'elle a ? reprit Elena en voulant s'approché de l'auto ou Bonnie se dirigé rapidement, cachant son visage en leur faisant dos.

\- quoi ? Rien on va chercher à boire, Melle veut du thé glacé, tu sais Bonnie et son thé glacé reprit Damon bon menteur sous le regard perplexe de son frère qui le questionna du regard

\- ah j'ai cru qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ..Pourquoi elle a couru ? reprit Elena tombant dans le panneau

\- on a fait une course reprit Damon en leur souriant puis se dirigea vers son auto

\- jveux du jus de fruit souris Elena à Damon qui sourit

\- et toi Stefen ta aussi une liste ? Taquina Damon en grimpant à son tour dans son auto

\- faite vite on vous attend pour manger reprit Stefen en tirant Elena contre lui puis firent demi-tour.

Damon prit place derrière le volant, mis le contact puis sortie du parking. Sur la route principale il se prit a fixait Bonnie qui ce calmé doucement, il fronça son regard

\- ça va ? dit-il simplement, en essayant de ce détaché d'elle, de son emprise

\- oui dit-elle en reprenant peu à peu son masque froid

\- qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? dit-il en fixant la superette au loin

\- pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? reprit-elle en le fixant, elle le vit boudé puis se garé face au magasin

\- j'en sais rien dit-il en coupant le contact, ce tourna vers elle qui affichait une mine neutre l'étonnant, pourtant il y'a quelques instant elle était en larmes.

\- arrête de me fixait, d'essayait de me comprendre ou je ne sais quoi dit-elle en sortant de l'auto lui a ces trousses

\- qu'est-ce que tu caches Bennet ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte du magasin, lui faisant signe de passé, elle le fixa étonné sous sa politesse, il souffla frustré

\- rien, je suis juste fatigué dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur

\- tu n'as qu'à dormir alors dit-il en lui tendant des bouteilles d'ice tea qu'elle prit étonné

\- depuis quand tu connais mes gouts ? dit-elle septique, il sourit noir

\- ce n'est pas parce que je ne te parle pas que je n'observe pas dit-il en prenant du jus pour Elena

\- tu ne diras rien dit ? dit-elle mal à l'aise tandis qu'il fixait Bonnie, il ce stoppa la fixa de longues secondes, fixa son cou puis son épaule dissimulé, elle le vit parcourir son cou, elle recula en posant ces articles à la caisse, fouillant ces poches prêtes a payé quand un billet passa devant elle, elle se tourna pour voir Damon la main tendu vers le vendeur qui l'accepta aussitôt

\- tu avais des veines noir au cou Witchy dit-il septique en sortant de la boutique

\- non c'est pas vrai dit-elle mal à l'aise, fixant autour d'elle ce qu'il fit aussitôt

\- ta vue qui ? dit-il en posant les articles à l'arrière puis se stoppa devant Bonnie qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. – jtai posé une question dit-il impatient

Elle le fixa étonné par son ton qui habituellement ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais là, elle le fixa colérique, il recula d'un pas

\- j'ai vu personne dit-elle dur, il grogna

\- jsuis pas con, t'as complètement paniqué ta vue qui ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle qui recula pour tomber contre sa portière, elle se mit à l'analyser

\- personne dit-elle en le bousculant pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans l'auto

\- ne t'étonne pas si raconte tout alors dit-il en colère, elle serra ces poings

\- tu me menaces la ? dit-elle en colère, il sourit narquois

\- sa serait pas la première fois dit-il en mettant le contact

\- mais sa peut être la dernière dit-elle sur le même ton que le sien l'étonnant

Il la fixa, souris avant de s'arrêté sur le bas-côté, elle souffla

\- tu me menaces ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle le regard noir, elle sourit dur

\- exactement dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux

\- depuis quand je dois avoir peur de toi au juste ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle qui ne bougea pas

\- depuis que je peux te mettre en fumée sans rien dire dit-elle en ouvrant sa portière pour sortir, claquant celle-ci, elle se mit a marché vers chez elle

\- le lac c'est de l'autre côté haussa Damon en serrant son volant puis sorti à son tour sous sa non réaction, la rattrapa a petite foulé

\- tu vas pas bouder maintenant alors que j'étais gentille dit-il sérieux, marchant a ces cotés

\- quand tu l'as était au juste ? dit-il en continuant sa marche, il sourit en voyant une désinvolte dans tout son corps

\- au parking dit-il, elle se stoppa l'étonnant, il s'arrêta à son tour, la fixa le regard fronçait

\- ta vue qui alors ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle qui recula d'un pas. – depuis quand ta peur de moi ? dit-il septique. – je sais que je te porte pas dans mon cœur mais de là à avoir peur de moi dit-il doucement

Elle leva son regard car il fallait l'avoué Damon était beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

\- écoute moi bien, j'ai peur de personne dit-elle sûre d'elle, l'étonnant, il fronça son regard

\- pourquoi tu recule alors ? dit-il en se penchant vers elle inconsciemment

\- tu te crois si irrésistible dit-elle une mine dégouté sur le visage

\- c'est quoi ton problème au juste ? dit-il dur

\- c'est toi, laisse-moi tranquille, tu m'as jamais parlé qu'est-ce que tu me veux hein ? Haussât-elle énervé

\- qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé en France ? reprit Damon sérieux l'étonnant

\- r..rien dit-elle en perdant toute trace de haine envers lui

\- tu as changé Bonnie Bennet dit-il en la fixant ardemment

\- mes cheveux dit-elle ironiquement, il sourit

\- pourquoi suis-je le seule à l'avoir remarqué ? dit-il en ce baissant à sa hauteur, elle retint sa respiration sous ces mots, son approche, son cœur qui semblait battre à nouveau, elle posa sa main à son cœur étonné avant de ce reculé l'étonnant

Elle le fixa apeuré puis s'éclipsa, il fixa ou elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes, il fixa autour de lui

\- qu'est-ce que tu as vue Bonnie Bennet qui te mette dans cet état ? dit-il pour lui-même avant de grimper dans son auto.

\- ou est Bonnie ? reprit Caroline ne voyant Damon revenir seul

\- je suis là reprit l'intéressé qui semblait calmé, Damon ce tourna vers elle la fixa étonné.

\- Damon a tenu tous les sachets c'est incroyable reprit Tyler taquine en s'étirant de sur sa serviette

\- bon on mange ? reprit Stefen en fixant son frère puis Bonnie

\- yep reprit Elena en ouvrant la glacière

Bonnie passa devant Damon sans un regard, prit place prêt d'Elena qui lui sourit, lui tendant un sandwich

\- je n'ai pas très faim reprit-elle en fixant de l'autre côté du lac, Damon suivit son regard pour ne rien voir

\- je vais piquer une tête reprit Damon en se levant

\- moi j'ai faim reprit Caroline en se servant

\- bon on fait quoi ce soir ? reprit Matt sérieux faisant sourire la jeunesse

\- je sais pas moi dormir taquina Elena

\- je propose une soirée chez nous ? reprit Stefen faisant acquiescer tout le monde

\- je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir avoua Bonnie

\- pourquoi ? reprit Elena boudeuse

\- parce que .. Commenca Bonnie perdue

\- tu viens alors conclut Caroline souriante, Bonnie sourit finement

\- je viens dit-elle en fixant Damon qui nagé au loin

\- dit ? Damon ne t'embête pas hein ? reprit Elena sérieuse

\- quoi ? bien sûr que non, du moins pas plus que d'habitude reprit Bonnie faisant sourire ces amis

\- sinon je lui botte les fesses souris Stefen en fixant son frère qui semblait nager un marathon

\- qu'est ce qu'il a ? reprit Tyler en fixant Damon qui semblait se défoulé

\- j'en sais rien reprit Bonnie en sentant des regards sur elle

\- vous vous êtes encore disputé ? Repris Caroline taquine

\- si maintenant ça lui fait quelques chose j'y peut rien affirma Bonnie en fixant Damon

Bonnie fixa sa tenue face au miroir, tirant sur ces manches, fixa son épaule ou elle sentait le bleu se propagé, elle frissonna avant d'attendre des klaxons. Elle fixa par sa fenêtre pour voir Matt, elle sourit en descendant les marches, fixant son salon avant de sortir, claquant sa porte avant de réfléchir puis s'approcha de Matt qui sourit, lu ouvrant la portière, elle lui montra son sac remplis de Ben Jerry il ouvrit grand son regard avant de sourire comme un enfant

\- t'assure Bennet ! dit-il en refermant sa portière.

\- alors Matt toujours pas d'amoureuse ? Questionna Bonnie pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à la demeure Salvatore, il sourit

\- je laisse ça pour la fac souris Matt en empruntant la route reculé

\- il devrait mettre des lumière sur cette route reprit Bonnie en fixant l'obscurité, son regard ce perdu un instant, elle vit les Etoiles comme si elle était allongé contre le sol

\- yep dit-il en arrivant devant l'immense demeure Salvatore, elle ce reprit aussitôt.

\- ah Tyler est déjà la reprit Bonnie en fixant son auto garé

\- on est les derniers reprit Matt en descendant, toqua a la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Stefen souriant

\- bonsoir bonsoir souris Stefen en les laissant entrée

\- salut souris Bonnie en s'engouffrant dans la demeure, fixant le salon ou trônait toute la troupe d'amis.

Elle se mit à les fixait un a un, ailleurs avant qu'elle remarque l'absence de Damon

\- il prend sa douche reprit Stefen en voyant qu'elle le cherché, elle le fixa étonné

\- et ? dit-elle faussement désintéressé

\- c'était juste pour le dire dit-il souriant

\- t'es au courant qu'on ce détestent ? Souris Bonnie

\- oui je le suis dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil qu'Elena intercepta

\- naa Stefen ne me trompes pas ! dit-elle faussement dramatique

\- jamais dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras

\- figure toi que ton Steffen me disait ou était Damon et que j'en ai complétement rien à faire dit-elle en lui tendant un pot de glace cookie, le regard d'Elena s'illumina sous le pot, le prit aussitôt avant de rire sous ces mots.

\- Stefen a toujours eu un humour de folie reprit Elena a Bonnie qui souris sous ces mots.

\- tout comme son frère renchérie Bonnie en prenant place de caroline qui lui sourit, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, essayant de lui prendre un peu de sa bonne humeur, Elena elle rit sous ces mots, Steffen mimait une moue boudeuse

\- tu compares mon humour à celui de Damon, mais il n'en a pas, il est sarcastique reprit Stefen en prenant place prêt de Matt qui discuté avec Tyler

\- eh oui il n'en a pas repris Bonnie en le fixant souriante, il sourit à son tour

\- Melle Bennet depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si froide taquina Stefen qui ne vit pas le changement d'humeur de Bonnie qui affichait une mine peiné

\- merci, je suis pas le seule a l'avoir remarqué reprit Damon en faisant son entré, t-shirt noir et jeans clair

\- nouveau jeans ? interrogea Caroline en le fixant, il l'ignora, elle sourit sous sa méchanceté

\- nouveau style ? Tanta Elena taquine

\- nouvelle vie ? reprit Matt souriant

\- nouvelle amoureuse ? reprit Tyler intéressé

\- nouveau rien ça vous va ? reprit Damon en prenant place face à Bonnie à coté de Tyler qui reprit sa discussion avec Matt

\- sa t'arrive d'être gentille ? reprit Elena taquine

\- oui ca m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, hein Bonnie ? dit-il en remettant une mèche mouillé derrière son oreille.

Elle le fixa étonné, puis resta bloqué contre son regard bleu froid

\- je m'en souviens pas pourtant ce reprit Bonnie faisant sourire ceux qui suivait la discussion

\- ah oui ? Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? dit-il en se penchant vers elle qui le regarda irrité

\- depuis quand tu me parles dit-elle perturbé par sa soudaine obsession à vouloir lui parler, il sourit étonnant Stefen et Elena qui ce fixèrent sous leur échange

\- depuis que t'es revenu

\- si tu veux tu peux ne pas me parlé reprit Bonnie en affichant un air souriant

\- si, si j'y tient dit-il en se reculant sur son fauteuil

\- il se passe quoi entre vous ? reprit Elena taquine

\- rien de rien reprit Bonnie en ouvrant sa glace au brownie

\- tu m'en a ramené une ? reprit Damon sourire charmeur sur ces lèvres, Bonnie le fixa sans trop s'y apercevoir étonnant l'assemblais, son charme n'avait jamais marché sur Bonnie.

\- j'en ai ramené au peuple, ce que j'avais dans le congelé dit-elle sans le regardé, il sourit, tous avait repris leurs discussion entre eux.

\- mon incroyable charme n'a jamais marché sur toi avoua Damon en fouillant son sachet, fixant étonné qu'il y'avait bien son gout préféré, elle sourit sous sa mine, il la fixa en tirant son pot et n'ajouta rien étonnant ces amis.

\- tu as du charme ? Depuis quand ? reprit-elle septique, il sourit

\- ah nos pique m'avais manqué dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'œil, elle secoua son visage perplexe

\- tu vois, c'est mon charme qui a marché sur toi dit-elle sûre d'elle, il la fixa étonné puis rit doucement, elle sourit, un vrai sourire ce qu'il remarqua

\- arrête de me regarder veux-tu dit-elle en mangeant sa glace, il sourit

\- tu es gêné ? dit-il en arquant ces sourcils, elle sourit de plus belle

\- c'est quoi au juste l'honneur ? dit-elle en s'avança vers lui, il sourit sous sa venue, jamais ils n'avaient eu de discussion aussi longue.

\- regarde-moi dit-il doucement, elle se prit au jeu, son corps penché vers lui, lui vers elle, Stefen et Elena fixèrent la scène surréaliste face à eux.

Elle fronça son regard, il fit de même, elle sourit sous sa stupidité, son téléphone vibra, elle se déconnecta a son regard bleu, prit son téléphone, qu'il remarqua nouveau, elle fixa le nom

\- tu réponds pas ? reprit Elena

\- si, si dit-elle en se levant, jetant un regard à Damon qui lui sourit

\- on a pas finis dit-il taquin, elle sourit en décrochant, sortant de la demeure pour que personne ne l'entende.

\- allo ? reprit Bonnie en fixant autour d'elle

\- Bonnie ? c'est moi Izzy reprit la jeune femme a l'autre bout du fil

\- Izzy, ça va ? reprit Bonnie en s'avançant vers l'immense fenêtre ou elle pouvait voir tous ces amis qui avait repris leurs discussion

\- oui ça peut aller, et toi ? tu devais m'appelle a ton arrivé je me suis inquiété reprit la jeune rousse à l'autre bout du fil

\- désolé reprit Bonnie sincère, retrouvant un tant soit peu d'émotion

\- ca va ton épaule ? reprit Izzy

\- toi ça va ? reprit Bonnie

\- grâce à toi oui

\- arrête de dire ça on s'en ai sortie ensemble reprit Bonnie en fixant les alentours

\- Efy te salue reprit Izzy

\- passe lui un grand bonjour reprit Bonnie en fixant Elena qui lui faisait des signes pour lui montré qu'ils allaient au jardin elle acquiesça avant de les voir disparaitre sauf Damon qui trainé

\- est-ce que tu le vois ? reprit Bonnie doucement pour que personne ne l'entende

\- qui ? ..non pourquoi toi tu la vue ? reprit Izzy paniqué

\- non sa doit être mon imagination reprit Bonnie pour la calmé

\- Bonnie tu l'as vue ou, quand ? reprit Izzy effrayait

\- arrête Izzy j'ai dû planer reprit bonnie sûre d'elle en fixant Damon qui ce préparé un café, il était dos à elle, elle fronça son regard

\- je pense que Damon m'écoute reprit Bonnie pour voir sa réaction, il ne fit aucun mouvement, elle souffla soulagé

\- qui ? ah celui avec qui tu te chamaille tout le temps reprit Izzy en ce calmant

\- oui lui

\- tu leur a dit ?

\- non

\- Bonnie, tu dois leur dire..ce qu'il ta fait.. ton cœur Bonnie, ton cœur

\- n'y pense plus coupa Bonnie

\- mais bien sûr que si, tu nous a protégé, tu as tout encaissé pour nous je suis tellement désolé, comment tes amis ne peuvent rien voir reprit Izzy peiné

\- arrête je vais bien

\- non tu mens, on ne peut pas aller bien après ce qu'il ta fait reprit Izzy dur

\- Izzy chuchota Bonnie

\- tu dois leur dire, ce sont tes amis, et s'il revenait ?

\- je serais l'accueillir conclut Bonnie sûre d'elle

\- sa j'en suis sûr, après tout c'est bien pour cela qu'il te voulait reprit Izzy. Bonnie retint son souffle, sentit son regard s'embuais. – désolé, pardonne moi reprit aussitôt Izzy penaud

\- ce n'est rien, je dois te laisser, tu es en sécurité avec Efy ? reprit Bonnie en nettoyant quelques larmes

\- Bonnie je sens tes larmes d'où je suis reprit Izzy peiné

\- c'est faux reprit Bonnie sur la défensif

\- pardonne-moi, et oui je suis en sécurité au Brésil

\- reste s'y jusqu'à que je le finisse reprit Bonnie doucement puis raccrocha en fixant Damon qui se tourna à ce moment donné, il fronça son regard, elle comprit, elle nettoya rapidement son regard, ce mit dos a lui, se forçant a ce calmé

Elle respira un grand coup, fixa autour d'elle avant de rentré dans l'immense demeure ou Damon l'attendait patiemment, assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- tu m'attends ? taquina Bonnie en se servant un verre de café, il but dans sa tasse, l'analysant

\- Bonnie Bennet je ne te savais pas aussi cachotière dit-il en descendant de son perchoir

Elle le fixa étonné, il posa sa tasse pratiquement vide, s'approcha d'elle qui recula d'un pas, il fixa son pas

\- n'est pas peur de moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal dit-il sincère l'étonnant, elle ouvrit sa bouche étonné à court de mot. – et arrêt de pleuré ça ne te vas pas dit-il avec une légère moue peiné, elle recula à nouveau d'un pas


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 arrête de d'attaché…pas à elle**_

 _ **Voila pour le chapitre 5, sorry du retard, vraiment..a vos clavier pour vos commentaires**_ _ **=)**_

 _\- n'est pas peur de moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal dit-il sincère l'étonnant, elle ouvrit sa bouche étonné à court de mot. – et arrêt de pleuré ça ne te vas pas dit-il avec une légère moue peiné, elle recula à nouveau d'un pas_

\- je ne pleure pas dit-elle sur la défensif

\- c'est vrai, bonnie Bennett ne pleure pas dit-il en se réservant tandis qu'elle posait sa tasse n'en voulant plus

\- qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu me prends pour une sans cœur dit-elle irrité

\- non jamais, tu es tout le contraire et tu devrais penser qu'à toi et arrêté de te sacrifié pour les autres dit-il en l'analysant à nouveau

\- Damon arrête de me parler dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le jardin

\- pourquoi ? Moi qui commence a apprécié nos discussion dit-il en la suivant de prêt, elle se stoppa l'étonnant qu'il faillit lui rentré dedans, elle se retourna vivement prêt à lui dire des choses horrible mais ce rétracta quand elle perçu de la sincérité sur son visage qui était beaucoup trop proche du sien, il lui sourit doucement

\- mon charme marche enfin ? dit-il espiègle

\- non, je suis juste fatigué avoua Bonnie l'étonnant, il ce baissa à sa hauteur, lui tendit la tasse qu'elle avait laissé sur le comptoir, elle lui sourit peiné

\- qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Bonnie Bennett ? dit-il inquiet, elle leva son visage acceptant sa tasse, essayant de ce calmé, calmé ce froid qu'il la frigorifié pourtant il faisait chaud.

\- pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ? dit-elle doucement

\- parce que personne ne le voit avoua Damon en se reculant d'un pas troublé par ce bout de femme, elle le fixa sans trop comprendre

\- voir quoi ? dit-elle en fixant sa tasse puis lui à nouveau

\- que tu ne vas pas bien dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, elle ouvrit grand son regard étonné. – tu as les yeux vert dit-il à nouveau captivé par son regard, elle se reprit, sourit d'un faux sourire qu'il comprit

\- tu l'as déjà dit dit-elle en reprenant sa marche pour prendre place prêt de Tyler qui lui sourit sous sa venue, prit sa tasse pour boire une gorgé de café sous le regard de Damon qui sortit à son tour. Elle le suivit du regard, il fixait tout sauf elle, prit place à son opposé l'étonnant.

\- t'en a mis du temps reprit Steffen en prenant place prêt de son frère qui semblait ailleurs

\- le café c'est long à faire tu sais

\- on à une machine Damon reprit Steffen en l'analysant. – qu'est-ce que t'as ? reprit Steffen

\- rien reprit Damon en levant son regard pour tomber sur celui de Bonnie qui ne voulait pas baissé le sien trop occupé a essayait de comprendre Damon Salvatore.

\- Bonnie Steffen ta préparé ta chambre reprit Elena en passant un pyjama a Bonnie qui n'avait réussi a esquivé cette soirée. Elle souffla en voyant le débardeur

\- je vais rester avec ce haut mais merci dit-elle en ouvrant sa porte

\- oh tu as froid ? reprit Elena en la fixant

\- oui, allez bonne nuit le couple de l'année dit-elle en fixant Steffen puis Elena qui lui sourirent.

\- bonne nuit Bonnie reprit Steffen puis Elena qui la prit légèrement dans ces bras

\- Bonnie, je vois que tu n'es pas bien, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut reprit Elena a son oreille étonnant Bonnie

\- je vais bien reprit Bonnie convainquant

Bonnie fixait le plafond de la chambre, n'arrivant plus à dormir elle venait de ce réveillé en sursaut, elle grogna en se levant du lit, s'éclipsant dans sa demeure ou elle trouva sa tenue pour courir ainsi que ces basket, s'éclipsa à nouveau chez les Salvatore, se changea sans faire aucun bruit, fixa l'heure qui affichait 4 heure du matin. Elle s'allongea à nouveau fixant le plafond attendant que le temps passe.

7 heure sonna, elle se leva aussitôt, gribouilla un mot, le posa sur son lit puis ouvrit doucement le porte tombant nez à nez avec Damon qui la fixa étonné, elle de même

\- qu'est-ce que..dirent ils en cœur, il sourit haussant ces sourcils l'intiment a parlé en premier

\- tu fais quoi debout ? Chuchota Bonnie, il fixa sa tenu

\- je vais courir dit-il sérieux, elle arqua un sourcil

\- depuis quand tu cours toi ? Chuchota Bonnie

\- pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Souris Damon

\- bah tout le monde dort dit-elle toujours aussi doucement, il sourit puis la laissant en plan descendant les marches doucement, elle souffla le suivit

\- on court ensemble ? reprit Damon en fixant Bonnie

\- depuis quand on est amis ? dit-elle septique ce qu'il remarqua

\- on ne l'est pas affirma Damon, elle le fixa déstabilisé

\- pourquoi t'es sympa alors, tu cherches quoi au juste ? dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière

\- à courir, tu réfléchis trop, et je ne suis pas sympa avec toi dit-il en la détaillant du regard, elle le fixa puis se regarda. – t'avais ces habilles hier ? Questionnât-il perdu, elle sourit

\- non, je suis allé chez moi pour me changé

\- mais t'es réveillé depuis quand ? dit-il étonné

\- tu ne poses pas la bonne question dit-elle penaud, il la fixa ne la comprenant pas

Tous deux étaient devant la demeure Salvatore, le soleil tapé doucement, elle le fixa sans trop quoi répondre

\- tu vas courir tout vite avec ta vitesse de vampire dit-elle septique, il sourit

\- promis que non-dit-il face à elle, lui pointa un chemin à droite qui menait au foret, il la vit hésité face à le foret puis acquiesça en chassant cette peur qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- ok dit-elle en se mettant à courir, il la rattrapa aussitôt étonné de sa vitesse

\- tu cours vite Bon-Bon dit-il simplement

\- j'ai appris reprit Bonnie en tenant son rythme

\- en France ? S'intéressa Damon en tournant dans un sentier

\- en m'enfuyant dit-elle avant de se mordre la langue, il la fixa rapidement, ne ralentis pas la cadence sous ces mots. Elle lui jeta un regard, il fixait devant lui le regard fronçait.

\- merci de ne rien dire dit-elle en respirant en rythme, il lui jeta un regard

\- je ne suis pas ton ami dit-il en la fixant

\- je sais dit-elle doucement. - je n'en n'ai qu'assez dit-elle peiné

\- tu ne leurs parlent pas, tu devrais leur parlé à eux est pas à moi dit-il en lui jetant un regard rapide

\- ils ne comprendraient rien et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avoua Bonnie

\- tu veux m'en parlé ? reprit Damon en tournant à nouveau, sortant du foret pour tomber sur la ville

\- non, il ne s'est rien passé dit-elle en sentant une légère fatigue

Il se tourna vers elle, vit son mal a respiré, il ralentit la cadence quand ils arrivèrent dans le sentier qui mené a chez lui. Il ralentit jusqu'à marcher elle a ces talons

\- tu n'as pas dormis comprit Damon, Bonnie le fixa aussitôt

\- quoi ? bien sûr que si dit-elle rapidement

\- est-ce que ta dormis ? Quand je t'ai posé la question sur le fait est que tu étais réveillé tôt tu mas dit que je posé la mauvaise question dit-il en ce stoppant face à sa demeure, ce tournant vers elle qui le fixa ailleurs.

Il la fixa, voulut faire un pas vers elle mais ce stoppa

\- je dors mentit Bonnie en ouvrant la porte

\- j'en ai rien à faire, jsuis pas ton ami dit-il en voyant son mutisme, elle le fixa étonné puis lui souris jaune

\- je m'en sors très bien seule dit-elle en grimpant les marches

\- je vois ça ironisa Damon, elle se stoppa, serrant ces poings

\- arrête de me parler dit-elle dur

\- tu as beau te caché derrière ce jolie masque ils finiront par s'en rendre compte reprit Damon simplement

\- alors il faudrait que je le travail dit-elle doucement en continuant en montant ces marches.

Damon la fixa étonné par ces derniers mots, il jura avant de monté à son tour dans sa chambre, fixa froid la porte de la chambre de Bonnie ou il pouvait l'entendre prendre sa douche. Il fit de même se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait cacher est surtout pourquoi il s'en intéressé.

\- ces larmes dit-il pour lui-même se séchant les cheveux, son visage froid ce fissura sous ces propres mots, se souvenant de son visage parsemé de larmes et surtout de peur. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, Bonnie avait toujours était heureuse, affichait toujours cet air de défis, cette air que Damon aimé tant car il y voyait enfin un adversaire à ces blagues noires. Il respira fortement sous ces pensées absurdes

\- arrête de d'attaché…pas à elle dit-il en sortant de sa chambre

Descendant les marches prêt à ce prendre un petit déjeuné personnel, son regard ce stoppa sur la baie vitrée ouverte, il s'approcha finement, fixa interloqué Bonnie qui était dos à lui, il vit une légère bulle l'entouré doucement, il la fixa ahurie en s'approchant doucement, la bulle prit une teint rosé puis noir, il frissonna avant qu'il ne vit la bulle éclaté lui amenant une légère brise froide qui le fit frisonne. Elle se tourna vers lui brusquement, elle haussa ces sourcil en le voyant puis lui refis dos ne le laissant pas en placé une.

\- t'en a pas marre de m'espionner ? reprit Bonnie en faisant légèrement volée les feuilles face à elle

Il pencha son visage vers la droite pour pouvoir voir les feuilles, étonné sous ce qu'elle faisait, depuis quand avait-elle un aussi grand niveau ? se demandât-il en faisant un pas vers elle peut se rétracta étonné qu'il veuille s'en approché.

Elle se tourna vers lui, resta assise mais face à lui, il ce reprit affichant un nouvel air

\- c'était quoi cet air ? dit-elle septique

Il pointa son propre visage, elle sourit

\- non l'autre, ne me dit pas que tu réfléchissais ? Ça serait bien la première fois dit-elle taquine, il la fixa étonné qu'elle puisse changer d'émotion aussi rapidement, avant elle voulait lui en collé une et maintenant elle le taquiné. Il prit place sur les marches de la terrasse, la fixant, l'analysant

\- regarde quelqu'un d'autre veux-tu dit-elle mal à l'ais sous sa non réaction, il sourit

\- je vois personne d'autre dit-il toujours en la fixant

\- bah va les réveillé je ne sais pas moi dit-elle rapidement en laissant les feuilles tombé.

\- depuis quand tu as atteint un niveau aussi haut Bennett ? dit-il sérieux, elle frissonna sous ces mots

\- pourquoi tu veux savoir ? dit-elle en se reprenant

\- pourquoi ta peur de moi ? C'est nouveau ça affirma Damon en penchant son visage vers la droite, l'hypnotisant non pas avec son don mais avec sa prestance qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, n'avait jamais analysé, ce qu'il remarqua, elle semblait ailleurs.

\- je n'ai peur de personne dit-elle en se reprenant, serrant ces poings, il les fixa perplexe

\- t'es en colère pour un rien dit-il sérieux

\- t'es chiant pour un rien dit-elle sarcastique, il sourit

\- j'essaye d'être sympa-là ne gâche pas tout dit-il peiné qu'elle réagisse ainsi

\- tu m'as dit juste avant qu'on n'était pas amis Damon faudrait savoir dit-elle septique sous son visage qui reflétait clairement une émotion

\- ton père revient quand ? reprit Damon l'étonnant

\- euh. Dans un mois jcrois dit-elle en se levant, dépoussiérant son jeans,

\- on n'est pas amis dit-il simplement en se levant à son tour, elle souffla perturbé

\- tu me saoule à la longue, j'ai compris dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui qui ne broncha pas. Elle ce stoppa non loin de lui, le regard levé pour pouvoir le voir, il sourit sous sa petite taille, elle était plus petite qu'Elena. Il porta son regard contre le sien ou il retira toute ironie quand il croisa son regard vert, elle semblait être en plein tiraillement. – alors arrête d'agir comme si on l'était Damon dit-elle doucement, elle le contourna. – je vais rentrer, et par pitié arrêté de me saoulé avec vos sortie d'heureuse famille dit-elle en s'éclipsant le laissant ahurie par ces mots.

Bonnie fixait son téléphone perturbé, elle décrocha son fixé avant qu'elle ne tombe pour la dixième fois sur messagerie.

\- oui Elena ? reprit Bonnie sans trop faire attention au ton qu'elle avait employé

\- Wāh la bonne humeur taquina Elena, faisant sourire Bonnie

\- désolé, c'est juste que je suis occupé avoua Bonnie en tenant ces pierres difficilement entre ces mains

\- tu fais quoi ? Damon nous a dit que tu étais rentré ? dit ça va ? dit-elle inquiète

\- oui pourquoi je n'irais pas bien

\- parce que tu n'es pas là ? Tanta Elena

\- c'est juste que tu sais Jai une maison dit-elle en posant les pierres sur sa table a mangé. – venez me chercher chuchota Bonnie sans même sans rendre compte

\- quoi ? Tu as dit quelques choses ? Tu nous as manqué alors on veut te voir tous les jours

\- qui veut me voir tous les jours ? Taquina Bonnie

\- bah moi et Caroline

\- voilà, alors pourquoi je resterais chez les Salvatore ?

\- Bonnie..

\- quoi ? J'ai raison non ? J'en ai marre Elena, j'ai une maison, toi tu vis pratiquement avec Steffen mais moi je suis bien chez moi et..

\- menteuse ! Haussa Damon

Elle fixa étonné le combiné

\- t'es en hautparleur ? reprit Bonnie en colère

\- je cuisine Bonnie s'excusa Elena en Tanta de frappé Damon qui faisait mine de ne pas écouter la discussion, du moins c'est ce que pensé Caroline et Steffen qui était assis sur le comptoir écoutant Elena

\- dit à l'autre débile de se l'affermé reprit Bonnie dur étonnant l'assemblais sauf Damon qui sourit

\- Bonnie le mensonge est un vilain défaut reprit Damon taquin, il l'entendit grogner

\- ne l'écoute pas reprit Caroline en s'avançant vers le combiné pour ce faire entendre

\- mais attend Ya qui au juste ? Steffen ?

\- euh oui ? reprit l'intéressé finement

\- Elena sérieusement la prochaine fois que t'essaye de faire une discussion sérieuse ne met pas hautparleur reprit Bonnie contenant sa haine

\- mais Bonnie reprit Caroline

\- vous me saoulé vous savez, moi je ne suis pas la a épié toute votre vie reprit Bonnie en raccrochant.

-Elle a raccroché reprit Caroline étonné

\- un coup dur pour votre amitié reprit Damon taquin, tous ce retournèrent vers lui

\- t'en a pas marre de l'emmerdé reprit Elena en colère

\- Elena ne te défoule pas sur moi ça c'est le job de ton petit ami dit-il ironiquement

\- tu fais chié reprit Elena les étonnant sous son ton

\- quoi encore, j'ai rien fait reprit Damon à son tour irrité par son ton

\- qu'est-ce que tu nous caches reprit Steffen doucement à son frère qui haussa ces sourcils

\- rien dit-il en tournant sa page du journal

\- tu mens reprit Caroline accusatrice, il sourit

\- vous voulez vous embrouillez avec tout le monde ? Mais je ne vous conseille pas avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos gamineries et elle aussi reprit Damon en se levant cette fois ci en colère les étonnant.

Bonnie fixait ces pierre, sortit de chez elle en fixant les alentours méfiantes, son regard ce stoppa sur Damon qui était non-chasement contre l'arbre face à la maison de Bonnie, son épaule contre l'arbre il se contenta de lui sourire ironiquement, elle souffla. Il s'avança doucement vers elle qui reprit son attention sur sa demeure. Il fixa ahurie son épaule bleuté, violacé, avalant difficilement sa salive. Elle porté un débardeur, semblant oublié cette immense bleu qui parcourait tout son épaule droit puis continua sur son bras.

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprit Bonnie simplement.

\- même moi je me le demande avoua Damon perplexe, analysant son épaule sans le montré, elle avait totalement oublié de ce couvrir. Il comprenait enfin son mal, pourquoi elle ce massé l'épaule, pourquoi elle serré ces poings à chaque fois qu'on la prenait dans ces bras, il sentit une peine brusque le prendre. Pourquoi personne ne remarqué que leurs meilleure amie souffrait, qu'on lui avait fait du mal et que personne réagissait, voulait l'aidé, la protéger comme elle le faisait à chaque fois pour eux même pour lui s'avoua Damon.

Elle se tourna vers lui, fronça son regard sous sa réponse et sur l'émotion qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage, il semblait perdu, peiné.

\- tu vas ou ? reprit-il essayant de ce reprendre, elle lui refit dos, s'approcha de sa porte

\- nulle part dit-elle en posant la pierre contre sa porte, il fixa la pierre puis elle, il vit son regard ce fermé puis la pierre s'incorporé dans l'habitacle, il l'analysa rapidement sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, fixant jusqu'où allez son bleu, il vit une ligne noire parcourir son épaule droite pour ce dirigé tout droit vers son cœur

\- tu fais quoi ? dit-il intéressé, elle rouvrit son regard, elle lui tendit la pierre qu'il n'eut pas le temps de prendre qu'elle les avait collé contre son torse l'obligeant a les porté, elle sourit sous sa mine contrit.

Elle marcha un instant le long de sa demeure, fixant autour d'elle puis prit une pierre qui était contre le torse de Damon qui l'avait suivi.

\- je protège ma demeure dit-elle en posant la pierre contre le mur qui l'engloutit, il la fixa étonné

\- pourquoi ? Est surtout depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? dit-il en l'analysant, elle secoua ces épaules en guise de réponse

\- il vaut mieux être préparé à l'accueillir non ? dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il la questionna du regard, lui tendant une nouvelle pierre qu'elle prit aussitôt

\- qui ? quand ? dit-il intéresser

\- ne t'inquiète pas cela ne concerne que moi et non Elena reprit Bonnie en marchant Damon a ces talons cette fois il prit une pierre, lui tendant mais quand elle voulut la prendre il serra son emprise, elle le fixa questionneuse

\- pourquoi tu amené tout a Elena reprit Damon perturbé par cette femme qui lui sourit peiné

\- jcrois que c'est évident reprit Bonnie en lui prenant la pierre des mains

\- éclaire ma lanterne souris ironiquement Damon

\- tu m'as déjà sacrifié pour Elena, tu nous sacrifierais tous pour Elena reprit Bonnie sérieuse

\- tu dis n'importe quoi reprit Damon étonné par ces mots

\- dois-je te rappelle des faits ?reprit Bonnie en incorporant une pierre a sa porte de derrière

\- non c'est bon dit-il dur, elle sourit

\- tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? reprit Bonnie intéressé, sentant son cœur ce serré, il la fixa étonné

\- oui répondit Damon, n'étonnant même pas Bonnie qui sentit tout de même son cœur loupé un battement, il la fixa étonné.

\- Mia plus comme ça dit-il rapidement, elle le fixa questionneuse, faisant le tour de la demeure arrivant à nouveau face à son perron, il lui tendit la dernière pierre qu'elle prit sans le fixait, il fronça son regard, elle l'incorpora prêt de sa porte. – Bonnie.. dit-il peiner attirant aussitôt son regard. – qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? dit-il en fixant son épaule, elle ne tilla point. – ça doit faire beaucoup trop mal dit-il peiné, elle baissa son regard sur son épaule, puis comprit, elle retint sa respiration. Recula d'un pas avant de rentrée vivement dans sa demeure, il la fixa étonné par la peur qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage, voyant son bleu s'allongeais le long de son bras, la veine noir laissa place a d'autre veine qui apparaissait. Il voulut faire un pas mais fut stoppé par un bouclier a la porte, elle gémit de douleur, serrant ces dents sous la douleur.

\- bonnie ? Bonnie qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit-il en pleine panique

Elle gémit, son corps ce penchant vers la commode à sa droite, elle s'appuya sur celle-ci

\- Bonnie ! hurla Damon en frappant sur le bouclier, son corps la fit souffrir, d'une douleur qui la propulsèrent loin derrière, elle gémit de peur, ce mit a pleuré piteusement sous ces flashback qui la firent sursauté à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait

\- ..Non, vient me cherché.. dit-elle entre deux hoquet de peur, il grogna sous son état, frappa son bouclier qui le propulsa loin de la demeure. Il pointa son regard contre le ciel bleu, désorienté. Que faisait-il là ? se demanda Damon perdue

Elle leva difficilement son visage, une larme puis une seconde s'écrasèrent sur le sol, elle gémit avant de sentir son corps la lâché

\- Damon dit-elle horrifiais, il sursauta, ce leva aussitôt sous son appel, accourus vers sa porte grande ouvert mais pourtant il ne pouvait faire aucun pas à l'intérieur. Il grogna en la voyant à terre, son corps devenait de plus en plus bleu, il gémit sous la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, qu'elle ressentait. Il porta son regard contre son visage qui ce fissura brusquement. Elle se mit a pleuré, brisant entièrement le masque de Damon qui posa son front contre le bouclier, ce mettant a terre à son tour pour pouvoir capté son regard.

\- laisse-moi entré implora Damon en posant ces mains contre le bouclier qui se transformèrent en poings. Elle était allongée de profil, elle leva son regard vers lui, le voyant qu'en trouble, elle gémit en essayant de ce calmé sachant très bien comment calmé son état


End file.
